


Встречая новый день

by Allegros_aka_Corky



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegros_aka_Corky/pseuds/Allegros_aka_Corky
Summary: Новая жизнь Майка начинается на обочине дороги.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2015  
> Бета - GredAndForge

# Встречая новый день

_Смахни остатки сна со своего лица, когда проснешься, и встречай новый день!_

Скотти — Майку, «Мой личный штат Айдахо» 

 

Сегодня ему снится зимний сон. Обычно все сны Майка летние: в них много солнца, желто-оранжевых красок июля в Айдахо, много смеха и тепла. Но этот сон — другой. Майк стоит посреди заснеженного леса, ловит губами падающие белые хлопья и считает до ста. Если досчитать и потом обернуться — случится чудо. Какое именно, Майк не знает, но наверняка это будет что-то необыкновенное и обязательно хорошее. Поэтому он послушно стоит и считает. Сбивается, начинает сначала, и так без конца. Цифры ускользают, теряются и мешаются, но Майк не сдается. И вскоре доходит до девяносто восьми…

Его пинают, довольно бесцеремонно. Кажется, ногой. Майк привык к такому пробуждению и сразу подбирается — на случай, если начнут бить по-настоящему. Замирает и ждет, что чужие руки начнут лихорадочно шарить по телу и карманам, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь ценное. Но ничего ценного у Майка давно уже нет. Поэтому он и дальше притворяется спящим и терпеливо ждет, когда его оставят в покое.

— Живой?

Голос женский. Грубый, хрипловатый, но женский. Осмелев, Майк открывает глаза. Полуденное солнце бьет прямо в глаза, и он не видит лица, только фигуру, возвышающуюся над ним.

— Значит, живой.

Она разворачивается и уходит. Майк садится, проверяет, на месте ли сумка с нехитрыми пожитками, и, не дожидаясь, пока туман в голове рассеется, поднимается с земли.

— Эй, — он сам не знает, зачем бросается следом. — Может, подбросите?

— Мне не нужны попутчики.

Только сейчас Майк замечает лопату в руке у незнакомки. А еще она прихрамывает.

— Я умею копать, — говорит Майк. — Если надо…

***

Его новая спутница немногословна. А Майк и рад бы поговорить, но слишком уж боязно: вышвырнут из машины, прямо посреди бескрайних кукурузных полей, и делай что хочешь. А люди здесь подозрительные, чужаков не любят.

Поэтому Майк молчит. Хотя ему очень любопытно. Например, как звали пса, которого они похоронили на обочине дороги еще там, в Айдахо, и сколько ему было лет. На самом ли деле ее зовут Сара и откуда она родом. Почему хромает и почему не пойдет к доктору. К кому она обращается, когда надиктовывает в диктофон все эти странные истории; что именно записывает в потрепанный блокнот и почему постоянно таскает с собой оружие. Что гонит ее через всю страну в Неваду — судя по всему, она успела проехать не одну тысячу миль. И вообще, зачем ей туда. А самое главное — зачем она взяла Майка с собой.

Но все эти «почему» и «зачем» он держит при себе. Это негласное правило существует с первого дня их недолгого знакомства: он едет в машине пока не задает вопросов.

Когда они останавливаются у очередной бензоколонки, Майк выходит в туалет и не успевает вернуться — падает прямо на грязный бетонный пол. Хозяин случайно находит его, решает, что Майк под кайфом… Что там происходит потом, неизвестно, но, когда Майк приходит в себя, у него разбито лицо, а дышать так больно, что он тихо стонет. Сара только молча поглядывает на него в зеркало заднего вида, а потом, уже ночью, у костра крепко-накрепко перебинтовывает ему грудь. И дает выпить что-то, от чего у Майка наконец развязывается язык.

Он рассказывает Саре про свои сны. Про детство и про то, как искал мать. Про то, как зарабатывал на жизнь тоже рассказывает, только вот про Скотти рассказать не может: горло перехватывает, и Майк умолкает, глядя на пляшущие языки пламени. Сара слушает молча, только изредка поглядывает на него. А потом говорит:

— Ты вполне мог бы нормально жить, Майки.

Он не решается спросить, что она имеет в виду под нормальной жизнью. А Сара не объясняет. Но с этого дня она старается не выпускать Майка из виду.

***

Когда они останавливаются в небольшом городке на краю пустыни, Сара оставляет Майка в машине, забирает блокнот с непонятными пометками и куда-то уходит. Возвращается она под вечер, и впервые улыбается.

Улыбка эта немного грустная, но Майк слишком удивлен, чтобы задуматься, почему. Они ночуют у местного доктора. Его зовут мистер Джонс, у него двое детей и добродушная толстая жена. Она приглашает на ужин, и Майки впервые за долгое время ест настоящую мясную запеканку, подмигивает малышам-близняшкам и улыбается хозяйке.

Ночью, как обычно, его мучает бессонница. Поэтому, когда раздается звук мотора машины, он мгновенно оказывается у окна. И застывает, глядя на затухающий в ночи свет фар. А затем бросается вниз.

Глаза щиплет, и Майк не сразу замечает записку, лежащую поверх новой сумки, до отказа забитой вещами. Строчки пляшут перед глазами, и первое что он видит — «Дальше наши пути расходятся, Майки».

***

Майк так и не понял, что заставило доктора Джонса предложить ему кров и работу. Уборка в местной лечебнице не занимает много времени, но Майки часто задерживается — просто потому что интересно. Помогает медсестре с картотекой, беседует с пациентами. Ему нравится разговаривать с людьми. И узнавать новое тоже нравится. Про нарколепсию и другие заболевания, и про оказание первой помощи.

Когда на каком-то неизвестном предприятии в пустыне происходит взрыв, Майк вместе с доктором Джонсом готовит обычно пустующие палаты для пострадавших, но к ним так никого и не привозят. Секретность, как объясняет потом миссис Джонс. Но Майк не расстраивается.

Он все реже думает о Саре. И единственное, о чем жалеет — что не рассказал ей тогда про Скотти. Наверное, она поняла бы.

Но этого уже никогда не узнать. Поэтому Майки мысленно желает, чтобы в жизни Сары все тоже наладилось. И она нашла наконец то, что так ищет.  



End file.
